


Aomine's Shoes

by thisflowerrefusestobloom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Fluff, Kagami Taiga - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisflowerrefusestobloom/pseuds/thisflowerrefusestobloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami had an eventful walk home and Aomine had no clue Kagami could feel that way about shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work feedback is always greatly appreciated, I love comments. I hope you enjoy (:

He woke up to the sound of keys rustling in the door. Aomine instinctively smoothed his hair down and put the pillows back together on the couch. Aomine made a mental note not to fall asleep on the couch in that position ever again. He stood up and linked his hands over his head and stretched the best stretch hes had in a while. Kagami stepped through the door and slid off his shoes. Aomine watched as Kagami turned around to take off his jacket. His muscles clear as day through his tight v-neck. Aomine suppressed the urge to grab Kagami by the wrists and run to bed.

Taking his wallet out of his jeans pocket Kagami began. "Napping again, huh?"

Aomine couldn't help but stifle a yawn. "Yeah I must've dozed off while waiting for you to come home." Kagami walked over, dropped his keys and wallet on their coffee table and plopped right next to where Aomine had resat himself. Kagami placed his head on Aomine's shoulder and looked lustfully into his eyes. Kagami was always pretty clear on showing what he wanted. Realization flooded over Aomine.

"Taiga, are you horny?" Kagami's face turned pale pink and he bit his lip. "Yeah." Kagami began to fiddle with Aomine's shirt.

Aomine chuckled to himself. "You were just at work and have been home for like five minutes, does the sight of me please you that much?" Kagami roughly patted Aomine's chest. Clearly disproving his statement. Or so Aomine thought. The next thing he heard was not something her ever imagined Kagami Tiaga doing. He was never one to admit defeat.

"No...y-yes, well I saw someone with the same shoes as you on my way home, and thought you looked way hotter in them and then, well..." Kagami shifted to better look at Aomine's face. Aomine couldn't help the explosive laughter that followed the thought of Kagami turned on by his shoes. It started to turn Aomine on. 

"Hey! Don't laugh idiot!" Kagami wiggled his two-stemmed eyebrows and swatted Aomine's thigh playfully. "I'm sorry babe you're just so cute." 

Was is just the lighting or did Kagami's eyes look as wild as fire. Aomine had always loved those eyes. He's always been taken with Kagami's handsome features ever since their first time meeting. Kagami licked his lips. Aomine knew exactly where this was heading. Kagami ghosted his fingers on Aomine's chin and tilted his head down. Their lips locked and already Aomine felt his lower regions start to heat. Aomine shifted to deepen their kiss and Kagami lightly moaned into his mouth in response. Aomine nipped and lapped and Kagami's bottom lip for better access. Kagami obeyed and Aomine swirled his tongue in Kagami's mouth. He tasted like Aomine's favorite type of milkshake, double chocolate fudge from their favorite burger joint across the street. Aomine will have to have a talk about Kagami eating their without him. Later though. 

Kagami swung his leg over Aomine's lap and sat right on top of his growing bulge. Aomine moaned hard into the kiss and Kagami rocked his hips. God did Kagami manage to make Aomine's mind cloud with the most lewd thoughts. Aomine wrapped his left arm around Kagami's waist and his right rested on Kagami's left, outer thigh. He pulled Kagami flush against himself. Kagami gasped at the closeness. Aomine used the advantage his arms had and rocked Kagami's hips into his own. Aomine started to kiss down his jaw and onto Kagami's neck. 

"God you're making me so hot Daiki." Kagami basically moaned. After Aomine felt he left a few good, long lasting love spots on his lovers neck he focused back on Kagami's lips. "God you're hard" Aomine whispered against his mouth. "You make me hard babe." Aomine could have come from just hearing that but he wanted to do that together so he tried to compose himself. Man was this kiss hot. 

"Aomine" Kagami said quietly as Aomine bit his lower lip. Kagami reconnected them and lightly moaned. Aomine again had to compose himself. He was so hot and hard and his mind was filled with only thoughts of ripping Kagamis clothes off and doing him right there on the couch. Kagami leaned back so he was looking Aomine in the eyes. There he goes with those eyes again, dammit. Kagami traced his thumb over Aomines red, moist lips. 

"I know I started this but, im fucking starving." Aomine's expression went from 'sex! sex! sex!' to 'you have got to be kidding me right now' in a matter of seconds. Kagami giggled and hoisted Aomine and himself off the couch. "Go look for something easy to cook and i'll take a quick shower. And after." Kagami winked. "I'll pay back for this babe." Kagami looked widly endearing, Aomine's heart fluttered. Kagami slapped Aomine's ass and ran off to the bathroom. Aomine stood there hard, surpised, confused and angry. "You fucking tease!" Aomine yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Dinner? Aomine can't cook what was Kagami thinking? Aomine almost fell over when he realized he was supposed to go grocery shopping that afternoon. "Shit!"


End file.
